


Eurus' friend

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mistery, little bit weird, more friendship, to be fair not a lot of shipping here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m
Summary: Before Eurus was transferred to Sherrinford, She stayed at a secured institution under the watch of uncle Rudy who one day brought her an unexpected surprise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated :D :D

 

10/4/1986

Eurus heard the usual steps of her uncle approaching her cell, she knew something new was happening as it wasn't the time for his regular weekly visit, but she didn't stop her doodling.

The door of Eurus's cell got opened. Uncle Rudy entered and sat on the chair he brought with him.

"How are you, Eurus?" Uncle Rudy asked and smiled.

Nervous, doubtful of what he's up to, she deduced while turning her round spinning chair to face him and left her drawings.

"You're nervous this time. I believe I'm the cause of this distress I see in your eyes." Eurus stated what she saw as she always did in the beginning of their meetings, the only human contact she had since she's been put in this prison.

Her behavior wasn't a surprise after all the months he visited her in. To be honest he always encouraged her to express what she thought of, maybe one day he could open her and know why she did what she did, she never talked about the arson or the lost of her twin brother Victor or her obsession of Sherlock. He was sure if he could make her talk and knew her reasons it would be the first step to bring her back home. Uncle Rudy was always the optimistic. He always heard from the other psychiatrists how it wasn't an option to cure a psychopath. It was a lost case to try to help someone as damaged as her. But he didn't believe she was a lost case, he believed she was different but not a psychopath, he believed she could feel and maybe more than she should, which why her reactions got more intense than other. He believed if he could make her admit what she did and got herself out of the shell she was putting herself inside and facing her own feelings and the actions resulted from them, he would be able to cure her.

 He smiled kindly, he got excited when she deduced feelings, it proved at least to him she must have feelings to recognize them in others "There are some changes about to happen in your room,"

"Cell." She cut him off, correcting him.

He smiled again. Sound of heavy a movement was heard outside the cell before two strong men entered holding a similar bed to hers and put it to the other side.

Eurus frowned deeply looking to the small bed then looked questionably to her uncle, waiting for an explanation.

"You will be sharing your room from now on with a new roommate." He stated.

"Cellmate." She corrected him again.

"She's almost your age, and she likes to draw to." He continued, ignoring her last correction.

Sound of crying and screaming was beginning to get heard from the corridor outside.

"How do you feel about this new change?" He asked.

She stayed silent for a moment, her face was out of expression as usual, but then she looked to him in the eyes and smiled, her smile didn't touch her eyes "I think it took a lot of courage from you to make such a decision." She said callously. It wasn't what she said. It was how she said it that made him feel like a cold wave ran inside his body.

Before he could make any comment about her opinion, two agents entered holding a little girl, she didn't look much younger than Eurus, her eyes were red from crying and her nose was red "Please, sir. Please, mam, I didn't do anything wrong." The girl begged while fighting the hold of the two agents.

"We'll leave you to know each other better." Uncle Rudy got up and left the room before he changed his mind.

"Please," the girl begged again with heart wrenching voice, giving her back all the time to Eurus, "Call my mummy, I shouldn't be here, it's a mistake." She cried her heart out with every word. Eurus stood and started to study her, all her body language was telling her the new companion was frightened, the small shake on her clenched hands, the shiver she had, but still something wasn't real.

"Please," The little girl said one last time, still giving her back to Eurus, looking to the female agent who looked back to her with sympathy for a second before she gained back her strength and left with the other agent and the doctor closing the cell.

A moment passed in silence before the girl spoke again, but this time her voice wasn't vulnerable or pathetic anymore "Well," she said with mischievous tone and turned to look to Eurus, erasing the tears from her cheeks and lower eyelids "Can't suit me for trying." She chuckled making Eurus frown deeply again before she waved her hand and nicely said "Hello, my name is Ana, What is yours?"     


	2. Chapter 2

15/7/1986

The guard put the chair for the doctor in the room and left without making any eye contact with her. If his fast steps didn't show how desperate he was to leave this place, the nervous way he slammed the door with left no doubt. This was the last place he wanted to be in. In any other day, Eurus would have her fun playing with the head of the pity creature in front of her. But today she had another entertainment. This was the second time her uncle paid her an unscheduled visit, but this time she knew the reason.

Dr. Bancroft sat on the chair watching his niece with no word for what it felt like eternity, the storm he had inside stopped his brain from forming anything but one question, he didn't make an effort to hide his anger while he looked at her, he didn't see the point, but what really consumed him at this moment was his feeling of loss.

Dr. Bancroft dreaded to know the answer but he couldn't bear not to ask.

"Why?" He whispered the word narrowing his eyes, but he was sure she heard him as she tilted her head to the side studying him. She wanted him to know he was her pet project at the moment.

"Do you feel responsible?" She took the same position he sat every time he visited her before, his muscles tensed, she was profiling him, getting under his skin.

"Why, Eurus?" He repeated the question, more demanding.

"It's alright if you blamed yourself." She said quietly, sounding really sincere, moving her body forward without leaving her chair.

"Eurus," He said warning, hoping she would back off.

"After all it was your idea, your method that, from what I understood, your colleagues didn't agree with and warned you about."She pushed more with her sweet innocent voice, watching him clenching his teeth under his thin lips.

"Uncle Rudy," she said, straightening her back and looked to him in his eyes with sympathy she knew well how to fake,

"it's natural to feel guilt about Ana's death."  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 20/5/1986

"I love your playing." Eurus stopped her bow suddenly hearing her brother's voice and turned around to see him standing at the door twiddling his thumps.

"It's beautiful." He continued and smiled gently.

"Would you like to try?" She said offering him her violin, she didn't miss the sudden brightness in his wide eyes while he kept standing away uncertain.

"I don't know how to play." He whispered and looked away.

"But you watched me lot of time." She tilted her head.

"I'll teach you." She offered still extending her hands, his eyes widened again with surprise and ecstasy and he ran to her. He took the violin first, held it with his left hand, and moved his right hand to feel each part of it, she smiled seeing the eagerness and curiosity all over his face while he played chaotic tunes with the violins strings.

"Let me show you." She moved behind him and replaced the violin from his left to right hand and put the top of it on his shoulder.

"Did you see what I was doing with the bow?" She asked cutting the noise he did while playing the strings and moved the bow higher, he nodded.

"Can you play it?" She asked gently waiting for his answer, he blinked and licked his lips then nodded again. She smiled and offered him the bow.

He took the bow from her and tilted his head studying it, he wasn't sure he can play but the look his sister gave to him encouraged him, he started to move the bow on the strings and echo the exact moves his sister was playing moments ago, he played the melody again, and again, every time faster than the one before,  then he closed his eyes and slowed down, he played a slower melody, but one his sister never heard before, she realized at the moment how special he was, she smiled unconsciously listening to the tunes before she noticed the fast steps that narrowed the distance between their owners and her room.

 "Sherlock, mummy came, I bet she finally got them!" Victor screamed excited.

"Cool!" Sherlock opened his eyes and gave Eurus the violin and ran with his brother, Eurus stared for a while to the open door with the violin in her hands before putting it back in its case while hearing distant excited voices saying "The eye patch is mine" and "I'll take the hat".

"Eurus," Her father called her, "Join us, we're going out." She picked the case and put it on one of the wall shelves and took her plane from another, ready to join them.

"Eurus." She heard her dad calling for her again.

"Eurus." The voice begin to change to younger tone, she tried to open her eyes to see a girl standing by her bed, she rolled her eyes seeing the excited look on Ana's face.

"Wake up, it's time!" She said jumping all over the room.

* * *

Ana jumped the rope singing the ABC song around the prison garden while Eurus sat drawing. The agents that brought Ana the first time into Eurus life were seen daily in the girls' daily breaks and their lunch times. Abruptly, Ana fell on the ground and screamed, the female agent ran to her looking for any injures but found nothing, but Ana didn't stop crying, she leaned on the agent until she sat her next to Eurus.

"It really hurts." Ana kept crying.

"Where does it hurt?" the agent asked softly looking again for any injuries she missed.

"Here" Ana pointed to her right knee.

"I'll take you to the doctor." The agent was about to call her colleague, but Ana stopped her with her small hand grabbing her shoulder.

"No, please, I'll be OK." Fear was shown in Ana's eyes.

"But you said …"

"Please, I want to stay outside the room, and this is the only time I can be, please, I'll be alright." Ana begged her with her eyes.

The agent showed affection on her face, unsure of the best thing to do.

"Alright, but no jumping around, stay here and if you still feel sore we go see the doctor after." She smiled to Ana sweetly before moving back to stand with her colleague who started to ask about what was happening, Ana caught her eyes and smiled innocently to her.

"It won't work." Eurus said without getting her eyes off the paper she drew in.

"What?" Ana looked to her innocently, confused.

Eurus looked to her with and raised an eyebrow and Ana broke after few seconds and rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" she didn't deny her attempts anymore, she knew if anyone would discover her plan, it would be her silent genius roommate that interested and scared her in the same time.

"She has a family, a new born too, maybe less than one year old, she likes you, but she won't choose you over them in any circumstances."

"How do you know this? They don't wear rings or have any personal items with them!" Ana asked feeling her whole plan falling apart.

"She doesn't smoke, but scent of certain tobacco smell is always stick on her clothes, it's her husband's, one time she had small puke on her suit's chemise, she probably thought the suit would hide it and she had no time to change it but she soaked it in perfume and I noticed it." Ana heard Eurus' deduction and could see it destroy her hope piece by piece, she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to let go of her plan and start to make another one.

"In the other hand," Eurus cut her thought, "He would be the perfect candidate." Ana opened her eyes and turned her head to where Eurus was looking to see the male agent scanning the place as he usually do not giving them any kind of attention.

"He's a cold hearted man!" Ana couldn't believe what Eurus was implying to, if she didn't have a chance with the kind woman, how would it be possible to break the walls of this man?

Eurus left her crayon on the paper and begin to give Ana her full attention "That's why he is perfect, he doesn't have a family, isolated with no friends around, addicted to his work, can be vanished easily without a track."

"Yes, perfect candidate, but there is only one problem here, like I said, he is a cold hearted man, I need someone who cares for me so it will works."

"I can help you with this." Eurus said simply.

Ana looked to her unbelieving what she just heard then laughed "What? You can change a man's heart?" she laughed harder.

"Yes." Eurus said after Ana finished laughing.

Ana narrowed her eyes trying to discover if her roommate was playing her or talking the truth. But she didn't have any other choice but to trust her.

"Even if I believe you, why will you help me?" Ana asked trying to find the catch.

"I didn't say I will help you." Eurus murmured making Ana frown deeper.

"I said I can, to decide I need to know why you are here." Ana flinched a bit.

"Why? The insightful Eurus can't read my mind and know why I ended up being her roommate?" Ana smirked.

Eurus smiled half a smile "I know everything I need to know about you Ana, but I want to hear it from you."

Eurus glare made Ana feel exposed as she could open her mind and watch all her dark secret like a movie, but she knew she didn't have any other choice but to listen to her.

"Then you will help me?" Ana's voice was a mix of fear, hope and confusion, she felt she was under Eurus's spell.

"Then I'll decide if I'll help you or not." Eurus eyes never left Ana's the whole time.

"And when I decide to, you will give me your promise and we will start our game."


End file.
